the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Eh-rohn Shay
Eh-rohn Shay is the eldest son of Darth Andrekios, also known as Halcyon Shay, and Princess Vindictiva Roderick-Shay. From an early age, his affinity to the Force was apparent, and Andrekios immediately took steps to train his son to eventually assume his position. For 16 years, Eh-rohn learned lightsaber combat and how to use the force. In addition, Eh-rohn believed that the greatest strength one could have is knowledge. With that, Eh-rohn studied science, mathematics, and was extremely interested in politics. As his training progressed, so did his powers and Andrekios, still being corrupted by the Dread Masters, locked Eh-rohn away in stasis for many years, where his cousin, Adiliah Roderick, stood guard over him. He was not released until the likes of Lady Flame Si'alla Va'lenn, Darth Akmon, and Dread Master Erasis released him. From that point forward, he served the Order, being an advisor to the Minister of State, Salkoro Thul, and aiding the Governor of Jannuah, Teqru. Andrekios firmly believe that Eh-rohn would be the next Gray One. Early Life Eh-rohn Shay was born to the prominent Sith, Darth Andrekios, and his wife Princess Vindictiva. From the moment of his conception, Eh-rohn was pampered, and his father found it necessary to shield his son from outside life, in fears of him being targeted. Eh-rohn's innate Force abilities showed themselves when one day, a Rodian mechanic working for his father was pinned underneath a speeder. Eh-rohn unknowingly used the Force to free the Rodian, and so his father immediately began training him in the ways of the Force. During his training, Andrekios noticed that Eh-rohn had a number of innate gifts, the most prominent being that he could sense the alignment and learn the origin of an individual. This gift led Andrekios to believe that Eh-rohn would be instrumental in the Ministry of Intelligence. Eh-rohn was also proficient in the use of telekinesis and lightning. Eh-rohn had a very straight to the point outlook on life. He believed that everything is as the Force wills it to be. To that end, Eh-rohn did not turn to the Dark Side, but he did not walk the path of the Light Side either. Like his father, Eh-rohn learned many forms of lightsaber combat, and placed preference on the Juyo Form. His training would go on for 16 years. He would also study the prominent members of the Imperium, learning their history, their skills, their philosophy, and their general attitude. He held a firm belief that the first step to defeating an enemy is to know them. Imprisonment Near the end of his training, Andrekios learned that Eh-rohn could use the Force Nexus like him. Andrekios feared his son's power and, while under the corruption of the Dread Masters, removed Eh-rohn's eyes and placed him in stasis. Eh-rohn would remain imprisoned, guarded by his cousin Adiliah so that she may restore her family name. Release from Stasis and Current Life Many years later, Eh-rohn was released from stasis by Lady Flame Si'alla Va'lenn. With no eyes, Eh-rohn was required to 'see' through the Force, much like the Miraluka do. The events that had passed including the downfall of the Imperium, the birth of the Order, and his father's death stunned Eh-rohn. But Eh-rohn soon found new purpose in the Order. He became an advisor to Minister Salkoro Thul and Governor Teqru of Jannuah. With the recent passing of Minister Salkoro Thul, Eh-rohn has taken it upon himself to take care of Salkro's late wife, and his aunt, Misa'soma Kora-Thul. As the last actual survivor of his father's bloodline, besides Misa'soma, Eh-rohn inherited his father's riches and other items. Now, Eh-rohn seeks to restore the Midnight Order to a higher standing, one where the citizens are happy and do not suffer. Eh-rohn now serves as the Order's Minister of Logistics, supplying the Order with resources to expand and care for the citizens. Skills and Abilities Eh-rohn's training was intense and very precise. He learned almost all the forms of lightsaber combat and learned numerous Force techniques from his father. He is proficient in the use of telekinesis, Force lightning, Force grip, and many others. Some of his innate abilities include the possible use of Force Nexus, his ability to sense one's alignment, and his ability to resist mind control. Eh-rohn, like his father, displays an affinity for science and technology, and has studied many unknown forms of technology. His calm demeanor catches most off-guard and he uses this to his advantage. Eh-rohn is a realist, and he purveys this to his colleagues. Being isolated from the world, Eh-rohn does not understand most emotions including anger, sadness, lust, pride, fear, and most notably, love. While some consider this an advantage, Eh-rohn deems it a disadvantage, due to the fact that he believes that it makes him less human. Category:Persons Category:Character Category:Midnight Order Citizen Category:Sith